


Eyes Wide Shut

by Sylindara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, hints of KagaAka, hints of TakaMido, in this case the canon is kagepro, so death isn't the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a boy, of several boys, and they will work together and fight for each other and everything will work out in the end.</p><p>Did you think I would say that? Idiot. </p><p>People's misery taste the sweetest when they are in despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artificial Ace

**Author's Note:**

> In general my choices for who corresponds to who are based on the skillset a particular KuroBasu character has in canon, and sometimes on what relationships they have with each other. But some of the choices are a little out there.

_This is the story of a boy who does not remember._

_A smart boy, he is accomplished in many ways. That he can make himself forget is simply one of his achievements._

The high tech computer that is the centrepiece of the bare room lights up with a jarring squeal, a loud alarm blaring from the speakers. Underneath the cacophony, a voice can just barely be heard issuing from the same speakers. “Oooooi, wake up! …Master.”

“I have told you not to call me Master, Ace,” a cool voice issues from the bed. Akashi rises as he had never been asleep. But this is not the face of man who stayed up all night. This is the face of a man who does not need something as paltry as slumber.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Ace shrugs, his image on the computer monitor floating over to the speaker button and muting it. Experience has taught him that Akashi has nerves of steel; he wouldn’t care if the alarm rings out all day. Ace values his sanity a bit more, so he makes sure to shut the alarm down every morning.

Akashi parks himself in front of the screen, fingers flying madly over the keyboard. Occasionally, he uses the mouse to poke Ace out of the way; that is the extent of his acknowledgement that there is, to all intents and purposes, an AI slumming in his computer.

_The boy does not remember his friends. He does not remember his death._

“Planning on spending the day holed up in this room again?” Ace asks for the lack of anything else to do. He hovers at the top of a window open on a stock report, eyes skimming over the dense paragraphs but not retaining a single word.

For a moment it looks as if Akashi is going to keep ignoring him, but in the next his eyes focus on the electric blue figure in the corner of the screen and opens his mouth. “The key to profiting with stocks is to keep a strict eye on the market and the slightest movement it displays. I have no time for games.”

“Yeah, yeah, your life is the most boring thing ever.” Ace rolls his eyes, deliberately lounging across the screen so he is blocking as much of the report window as he can. “You’re not that dumb that you need to be in front of a computer screen all the time to do what you do.” He flips over and points to the left of the monitor. “You have a smartphone. Why not use it?”

“I don’t need you to interfere with my life,” Akashi says coldly. “Do not forget that I could very well have just destroyed the email you arrived in. You should be grateful.”

“As if you can get rid of me!” Ace glares up at Akashi’s dispassionate face. “It’s not like any of your attempts have ever succeeded.”

Akashi scowls at the reminder. “Not yet.”

“Oh, you wanna go?” Ace narrows his eyes, then doves for the folder Akashi has the tightest security on.

“You dare-!” Akashi barks, one hand lunging for the mouse and, in a move that is totally unlike him, knocks over the half-empty bottle of mineral water right next to it.

“Ah,” Ace says, staring at the growing pool of water spreading over the table.

“Ah,” Akashi says at the same time, then furiously starts wiping at the water.

Ten minutes later, the – now completely empty – bottle is in the bin along with a mountain of wet tissues, the keyboard is saved but the mouse is finished, and Ace is half lurking behind the recycling bin icon. He actually looks concerned, although mostly for his own skin.

Akashi tsks, shaking the mouse as if it would change anything. He turns his glare towards Ace. “Be of use for a change and find me the mouse with the fastest shipping.”

Ace skulks over to the web browser icon, opening several windows showing a variety of mice and their prices. A minute later he is looking over at Akashi with apology and fear in his eyes. “Sorry, man, it’s the Obon holidays, the earliest one isn’t gonna arrive until next week.”

Akashi narrows his eyes. “Not good enough.”

“I’m awesome, but I can’t do anything about shipping.” Ace shrugs. “That’s real world business.”

“Very well,” Akashi sighs, “then the real world it is.” He picks up his phone and holds it in front of the screen. “I will have you come along; as the cause, you will make up for this somehow.”

“You think I’m gonna see this as a punishment?” Ace smirks. “You’re the one who hates going outside; this is like a reward for me!”

“Perhaps if you have the outside world to distract you for a bit, you will make less trouble,” Akashi says dryly, shoving the phone into the pocket of his sweatpants once he’s sure that Ace is inside. He stops in the doorway, looking back at the room one last time, and then closes the door behind him.

_The boy does not remember the fact that this has happened before._

_Or the fact that this will happen again._


	2. Kise Attention

_This is the story of a boy who cannot hide._

_Everything he does becomes the centre of people’s attention. Everything he says draws people to him._

Kise hovers in front of the entrance of the house, gaze wandering anxiously from his shoes to the stairs. What he should be doing is going in to the school for his make-up class; it’s the third time a modelling job has overlapped with a school day, and Kise is definitely not smart enough that he can afford to miss it. But if he leaves, Akashi will be home alone. Again.

There is no blood relation between Kise and Akashi, they barely see each other as the stepbrothers they are. But with Akashi’s father’s death and Kise’s mother’s hospitalisation, the only ones in this house are the two of them. All they have is each other.

Except some days, Kise doesn’t think they even have that. Not since one of Akashi’s friends committed suicide and the other two went missing. Akashi stopped leaving his room after that. Kise doesn’t know what he does in there, but money arrives in the family bank account – that Kise is now in charge of as the only one who regularly enters and leaves this house – every week, all bills – even Kise’s mother’s outrageous hospital bills – are paid regularly and on time, and every once in a while Kise opens the door to a delivery person who hands him fresh flowers for the hospital, the family grave, and the vase in the living room. Mostly, Kise just prays that Akashi isn’t doing anything illegal.

Akashi’s alarm blares suddenly, the noise making Kise block his ears in pain. It stops soon enough, and Kise can hear the dim sound of Akashi talking. It sounds like that internet friend is still in touch. He doesn’t who this person is, able to actually be friends with someone like Akashi, but this friend has had him occupied for a while now. Safe in the knowledge that Akashi won’t be completely alone, Kise shoves his feet into his sneakers and skips out the door. He does not say ‘I’m leaving’ as he does so; there is no point.

_But the attention the boy seeks he does not have. What he wants does not see him, does not look at him._

Things go well for Kise on the way to school; tucking his head deep into his hoodie – even though it’s really too hot for it, Kise manages to keep his identity hidden successfully. He passes the time thinking frivolous thoughts, something he hasn’t had a chance to do in a while. Thoughts full of mineral water brands, the latest trend of key chains, and whether he can get away with a hat and sunglasses instead of a hoodie next time.

But matters take a turn for the worse once he actually arrives at the school. Kise’s homeroom and English teacher, Alexandra Garcia, frowns at him disapprovingly the moment he reaches the classroom, one hand waving a sheaf of papers that Kise has a sinking feeling means nothing good.

The papers, Alex is quick to reveal, are Kise’s latest test scores. Even English, in which Kise has always managed a little aptitude in, did not go well.

“I know you are busy with your modelling work, and things can’t be easy with your mother in the hospital, but I can’t overlook this,” Alex says reluctantly, looking at Kise worriedly.

Kise stares back helplessly. “I know, sensei, I know, but things are just so busy right now-”

Alex shakes her head sadly. “I’m sorry, but I must ask you to come in for make-up classes every day of the holidays. As a teacher, I cannot, in all honesty, let you off this time.”

“Every day,” Kise repeats, aghast.

“I’m afraid so.” Alex sighs. “But since it is such short notice, I’ll let you off today. Go and take care of any business and be ready to be here every day from tomorrow. Understood?”

“Yes, sensei,” Kise says gloomily, trudging out of the classroom as if to his doom. Perhaps he will go shopping today. There are a lot of things he needs to prepare if he is going to be out of the house so much for the next few days. He wonders if he should tell Akashi. He wonders if Akashi will care.

Unfortunately, all that wondering becomes his downfall. Before he knows it, people are staring and whispering, several phones are being held out and noticeably in camera mode, and Kise is starting to be surrounded by a mob of people staring soullessly at him.

An undignified yelp leaves Kise’s mouth, and then he is running. A lucky break in the crowd allows him to escape beyond the throng. He looks back behind him once, then speeds up at the blood-curdling sight of the horde running after him. It looks like it’ll take some time to get rid of them.

_The attention the boy holds is meaningless. He has little need for people who are blinded to the point where they can’t see him._


	3. Fortune-telling Daze

_This is the story of a boy who dreams._

_He sees but does not realise. Over and over again the tragedy repeats, but he cannot grasp what it means._

Another day arrives, the same as before. As the glaring summer sun hammers down on them, Takao looks over at Midorima to see him crouching down yet again.

“This time, this time for sure,” Midorima mutters to himself as he peers at yet another patch of grass.

“Give up, Shin-chan,” Takao says weakly, leaning against a nearby lamppost in exhaustion and despair. He changes his mind quickly enough, the burning metal of the lamppost is probably enough to start a fire.

“No,” Midorima says bluntly. “I will do all that is humanly possible. I always do all that is humanly possible.”

Takao sighs. Checking his phone informs him that they have been out in the blazing sun for the past two hours. Even with all the water breaks they’ve been taking so that they don’t get heat stroke that is way too long.

“There is no reason for you to be here if you are not helping.” Midorima looks over at him, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

“I’m helping, I’m helping,” Takao says plaintively, bending down to look at different patch of grass. “I don’t know how you expect to find a live snake around here. And what if you get a venomous one?”

“Do not worry, I have read up on all necessary texts; I know exactly how to tell a venomous snake from a non-venomous one,” Midorima declares, pushing up the bridge of his glasses proudly.

“Amazing,” Takao says drily, poking at a bush. “Don’t you think OhaAsa is a bit of a sadist? Making you go look for a snake for a lucky item? Maybe it’s just playing with you.”

“If you are just here to make fun of me-” Midorima starts to say stiffly, but is cut off as a snake suddenly appears before the two of them.

Appears is the only word Takao can use for it; one moment the area was empty of living things besides the two of them, the next a giant snake looms in front of them. Midorima is tall, one of the tallest people Takao knows, but the snake stands of a height with him. No normal snake is that big.

But Midorima doesn’t seem to have noticed the strangeness. His eyes flash once behind his frames, and then he is chasing the snake as it slithers off at a surprising speed.

“Wha- Shin-chan, wait!” Takao calls, hurrying after the two of them. But it’s too late, because in front of them is the empty road – heat rising from the asphalt in waves that makes it painful to see. The snake doesn’t slow down at all on the concrete, crossing the street and disappearing on the other side. But Takao doesn’t notice, too busy staring at the white van that had appeared out of nowhere just as Midorima was crossing after the snake.

Takao knows without needing to check that the crumpled body is dead.

_The boy does not understand._

Another day arrives, the same as before. As the glaring summer sun hammers down on them, Takao looks over at Midorima to see him crouching down yet again.

“This time, this time for sure,” Midorima mutters to himself as he peers at yet another patch of grass.

“Give up, Shin-chan,” Takao says weakly, leaning against a nearby lamppost in exhaustion and despair. He changes his mind quickly enough, the burning metal of the lamppost is probably enough to start a fire.

“No,” Midorima says succinctly. “I will do all that is humanly possible. I always do all that is humanly possible.”

Takao sighs. Checking his phone informs him that they have been out in the blazing sun for the past two hours. Even with all the water breaks they’ve been taking so that they don’t get heat stroke that is way too long.

“There is no reason for you to be here if you are not helping.” Midorima looks over at him, eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

Takao looks down at him. Midorima’s fringe is getting long, tips reaching down to where his ridiculously long eyelashes sweep up. A reckless urge wells up. “Shin-chan, let’s go.”

“Go? Where?” Midorima looks at him uncomprehendingly, not resisting as Takao drags him up by the wrist and pulls them in the opposite direction of the road.

“Somewhere else,” Takao says breathlessly as he starts running. There is no end in this boundless landscape. It will never end, not until-

A snake suddenly appears before the two of them. Appears is the only word Takao can use for it; one moment the area was empty of living things besides the two of them, the next a giant snake looms in front of them. Midorima is tall, one of the tallest people Takao knows, but the snake stands of a height with him. No normal snake is that big.

But Midorima doesn’t seem to have noticed the strangeness. His eyes flash once behind his frames, and then he is wrenching his wrist free of Takao’s grasp and rushing towards the snake.

Takao reaches for him, but it's too late. The snake darts forward, and swallows Midorima whole.

_The boy cannot understand._

Another day arrives, the same as before. As the glaring summer sun hammers down on them, Takao looks over at Midorima to see him crouching down yet again.

“This time, this time for sure,” Midorima mutters to himself as he peers at yet another patch of grass.

Takao looks down at him.

The snake appears.

Midorima runs towards the road.

“Shin-chan!” Takao pulls with all his strength. The scenery flips. Suddenly, he's the one in the road, Midorima sprawling mere centimetres from the concrete.

It takes Takao a moment to realise why Midorima is looking over in horror. And then it hits him.

“Takao!”

_The boy’s vision will always end in death._


	4. Interlude: Snack Actor

_This is the story of a boy who lost his heart._

He walks the endless paths. The view in front of him is filtered through the ocean that surrounds him.

He doesn’t know why he is in this ocean. He doesn’t know how he came to be here.

There is a door in front of him that he cannot pass. Someone stands in front of it and blocks the way.

He knows there is another way to leave, somewhere up there. But he cannot pull his thoughts together to take action. He is distracted, by the shimmer of scales on the snake slithering in the distance, by the distant rumble of an engine somewhere on this empty road, by the faint scent of sweet red bean soup on someone’s breath. He’s not supposed to sense this much; not for this long. But he doesn’t know how to stop.

His eyes track the movements of a boy- no, two boys, a van.

There is another boy beside him now, shouting “No!”

He knows what he has to do. He runs; stopping in front of the two boys sprawled on the ground, the van in front of his eyes. It stops too.

Everything goes dark and he knows nothing more.

_This is a boy who has nothing. Who will never have anything._


	5. Kagami's Theory of Happiness

_This is the story of the boy who gains a family._

_Through his actions, everything begins. And everything ends._

Kagami had known when Alex picked him up that he wouldn’t be the only one. She had promised. There were other people like him in the world and someday he would meet them; he just had to trust her.

He did trust her. That’s why, when a gloomy-looking boy who introduced himself as Himuro came up to him one day with a story about eyes, a ring, and an offer of brotherhood, Kagami knew that this was what Alex had meant. When Himuro brought more brothers with him, he knew what he had to do.

Kagami had no doubts that Alex would welcome them into her home, but he couldn’t deny the disappointment that they were older than him. He’d wanted to be a big brother; he was here first after all.

“Actually, I think Tetsuya might be younger than you, Taiga,” Himuro says, pointing at the space next to him, which Kagami had been so sure was empty just now.

“Hello, Kagami-kun, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Since my birthday is in January, I believe I am six months younger than you,” the short, ephemeral boy says, actually bowing as he makes his introductions.

“Whe- where did you come from??”

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko says crossly, though not a muscle changes in his face.

“Don’t worry about him,” the foxy-looking boy, who Himuro had called Imayoshi, says glibly in his Kansai dialect, “he does this all the time.”

“Just because you have perfect control over your abilities, Imayoshi-san,” Kuroko accuses, still with no change in expression.

“The difference is that people can see my eyes change when I use my abilities,” Imayoshi says calmly, as if he’s talking about something normal. “But they can’t see yours; or Himuro’s if he doesn’t want them to.”

“You really do have red eyes, all of you,” Kagami says, half-awed. “You’re just like me.”

Both Imayoshi and Himuro smile at him, their glowing red eyes staring him straight in the face. Kuroko, however, seems to have disappeared again.

_The boy will lose his family._

Kagami knows he’s dumb. Especially compared to his brothers who – even if they never come out and say it – telegraphs their opinion loud and clear in everything they do.

He doesn’t know which is kinder, Imayoshi’s way of sorting everything out for Kagami – sometimes before he even realises there is a problem, or Himuro’s way of forcing Kagami to think for himself – even when he can’t. He likes Kuroko’s way best; always being there for him when he needs it, but letting him choose his own way if he can. But that is acting spoiled, he knows; he is the older brother.

Which is why he didn’t go to Imayoshi or Kuroko when he found out. They would try to help, and that would put them in danger.

Getting Himuro’s help wasn’t without its own risks; but as long as Himuro thought this was only Kagami’s problem, something Kagami has to deal with alone, he wouldn’t do anything. He would use his abilities and pretend to be Kagami at school and, because Himuro is good at what he does, even Alex – who is now a snake – wouldn’t realise the truth. Even Akashi wouldn’t realise the truth.

Kagami knows this wasn’t the right way to go about it. Knows that he should have gone to his brothers when he started suspecting that Alex wasn’t Alex anymore. Even going to Akashi, for all that he wasn’t a part of their family, would have been better because Akashi is probably smarter than all of them put together. Akashi would have known what to do. Would have known how to stop the snake and save everyone.

But he didn’t want to put them in danger. Didn’t want his brothers to have to deal with the snake in Alex’s skin. Didn’t want Akashi to have to deal with the truth about his eyes and abilities when he hates that part of himself so much.

It’s cold up on the roof. The wind snatches at his clothes, at the ring around his neck, as if telling him to go now. On the other side of the safety fence, the snake twists Alex’s face into an ugly mask. They both know that the snake will never make it in time before Kagami jumps. Further away from them, Himuro stands with the twin to Kagami’s ring around his neck. That is the one thing Kagami regrets. He didn’t mean to lie to everyone, to lie to Himuro. He didn’t mean to make him cry.

“I’m sorry, Tatsuya,” he shouts, “but everything will be okay.”

The snake snarls, taking a step closer to Kagami as if it can do anything. Kagami stares into Alex’s red eyes, then says, “You said yourself that you need all of our snakes for your plan to work. So what’ll happen if you can’t have one?”

Kagami doesn’t wait for an answer. He doesn’t need one. He may be dumb, but that doesn’t mean he can’t learn. Going off on his own didn’t work, so now it’s time to work together and rely on everyone else. But first, he’s gonna buy them some time.

The last thing Kagami sees is Himuro’s mouth opening in a scream.

_And his family will lose him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate: roles are determined mostly by a character's techniques in canon. So Kagami's Direct Drive Zone matches up with Ayano's Favouring Eyes, Kuroko's Misdirection with Kido's Concealing Eyes, Himuro's Mirage Shoot with Kano's Deceiving Eyes, and Imayoshi's Satori (idk the English term) with Seto's Stealing Eyes.


	6. Yasha Forest

_This is the story of a boy who is a monster._

_He must be locked up. Because people die if he is let out._

Imayoshi finds himself taking long walks nowadays. The hideout they moved into after Kagami died isn’t a home; it can’t make up for those precious few happy years as a family. They’re not a family anymore; not with Himuro retreating further into his masks, and Kuroko retreating further into his shadows. Imayoshi is self-aware enough to realise his own unhealthy coping methods. Hence why he spends his time terrorising animals in the forest instead of unleashing his frustration on his brothers.

Imayoshi isn’t even sure if they’re still brothers. Himuro’s been very adamant on them being a gang now, instead of the brotherhood he used to be so insistent on. And Kuroko is no help. He hasn’t had an opinion about anything since the day they moved out.

In front of him, a small bird trembles wildly. It doesn’t have the awareness to understand what is going on, or the brain capacity to remember what Imayoshi wants it to. But within its memories, blurry and alien as it is, is a house deep within the forest. Imayoshi has been getting close to its existence for a long time now, but this is the first time he’s found anything like directions to it. It’s also the first time he gets the image of a slender figure silhouetted against the window on the top floor, glowing red eyes filtering through the lace curtains and the bird’s mind.

Imayoshi smiles, loosening his mental grasp on the bird and allowing it to make its panicked escape. Found you.

_The boy must not be treated like a human being._

It’s a beautiful day when Imayoshi next makes his way to the house hidden in the forest. Like a fairy tale, Imayoshi huffs in amusement to himself, but the person hidden in the house is neither a witch nor a princess.

“Mibuchi! I’m here!” Imayoshi calls, knocking on the peeling door.

“You’re back!” Mibuchi says, swinging the door open with a flourish. “You came back!”

“Well of course,” Imayoshi pouts as he follows Mibuchi inside to the living room. “Surely you can trust me on this note.”

“You look so dishonest though.” Mibuchi grins. He guides Imayoshi to the sofa, taking up the teapot to pour him a cup.

Imayoshi grins back, before lapsing into a more woebegone expression. “Why does everyone say that about me? I am very reliable, you know!”

Mibuchi turns to face Imayoshi, all traces of humour gone from his face. “It’s your ability, isn’t it? They don’t trust people like us. They think we’re freaks.” He looks away, teeth flashing as he bites his lip.

Imayoshi, too, lets his smile slip away. “Usually they just think I have an untrustworthy face. Do you find me suspicious?”

“I think if you were trying to trick me you wouldn’t have told me what your ability is,” Mibuchi says bluntly. “But surely, if people know what you’re capable of, they’ll be scared of you?”

Imayoshi shrugs. “The only ones who know are my brothers, and I have promised them I would not use my ability on them. I don’t really care about other people.”

“And you can just do that,” says Mibuchi, envy dripping from every word. “You just think to yourself don’t read their thoughts and you don’t.”

“Yes, I can,” Imayoshi says quietly. “And because I can, there are no excuses. No accidents. Even if I could have done something, could have found some way to save him, if only I had known.”

“I’m sorry,” Mibuchi says, just as quietly. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“You didn’t know,” Imayoshi says amiably. “It’s just my insecurities. Maybe I wouldn’t have been able to do anything even if I did know. It’s all a game of what-if’s by this point.”

“I think it’s amazing that you can still keep that promise,” Mibuchi says. With his feminine speech, Mibuchi’s words suddenly remind Imayoshi of Alex and her effusive praise. It’s nostalgic, though pointless. “Even though you look like you regret it so much.”

“All I did was promise not to read their thoughts.” Imayoshi gives a wolfish grin. “I said nothing about finding out the truth the old-fashioned way.”

Mibuchi stares at him, then sighs. “You really are suspicious after all. What do you want? Why are you here? What do you hope to achieve, trying to get close to me to the point of telling me all this?”

Imayoshi finally takes a sip of his tea. “I’m here because of you. I want you to join us. You know there are more of us out there. I want to introduce you to them. To my brothers.”

“Why,” Mibuchi repeats. “You know how dangerous I am.”

“Because we freaks should stick together, don’t you think?” Imayoshi smiles wickedly.

_Misfortune dogs the boy’s steps wherever he goes. He infects the people he meets with its poison and they will die miserable and in pain._


	7. Epilogue: Crownless Record

_This is the story of the boy who wanted to cheat death._

_He would do anything to make that wish come true. Even if it means the blood of innocents on his hands. Even if it means losing his humanity. Even if it means becoming a monster._

In the formless universe that is the snake’s world, there is no day or night, no up or down, nothing except the snake. Nothing except Kiyoshi’s conviction that everything will work out, that there is nothing for him to regret.

“It is the start of another cycle,” the snake tells him triumphantly. He circles Kiyoshi’s tied up form, waiting, always waiting, for a chink in his composure.

“Maybe this time they’ll win,” Kiyoshi says peaceably. The restraints curled around his limbs constrict painfully, but Kiyoshi does not let it show on his face.

“Do you really think so?” the snake hisses. “Out of the only two who knows all, one is dead and the other has forgotten. Of the three who only knows of my existence, one is lost, one is used up, and the last one is trapped by his own hand. None of them are in a position to do anything. The same tragedy will repeat; my wish will be granted.”

Kiyoshi tilts his head to the side slightly. “But is this really what you want?”

The snake snarls, “Of course! This is what I have wanted all along. If you do not believe, then you have only yourself to blame.”

“I don’t think this makes you happy,” Kiyoshi says fearlessly.

“What do you know about happiness?” The snake asks. “You, who threw away your monstrosity, all for what? To live as a human and be tied to one? What a farce.”

“I decided it was worth it,” Kiyoshi replies. “I decided you’re worth it.”

“You were wrong to think that of me,” the snake tells him, a cruel lilt to his words. “This is who I am. This is who I have always been. If you want to lie to yourself and pretend I’m something I’m not, that is none of my business. But I will be the one to have the last laugh. An eternity of it.”

“I just want you to be happy, Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi calls out to the departing figure, an unaccountable tenderness in his expression.

Hanamiya does not bother to turn back, slinking towards one of the portals that will take him to the human world. “I told you not to call me that. I’m not human anymore. I am far greater than that.”

_The boy who wanted to become a monster meets the monster who wanted to become a boy. This is how it starts._


End file.
